


A new city, a new you.

by LethalMinx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A beautiful stranger, Flirty, Ignis can cook AND decorate, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, foodporn, what is love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalMinx/pseuds/LethalMinx
Summary: There’s always been the question of whether love was something that happened to you, or if it was a conscious choice. Noctis, never knowing that kind of love outside of a familial or friendship sort surmised that love was a decision. It only seemed logical to him that he could look at anyone and decide that was the person that he would fall in love with. He shortly found that he was very,verywrong.





	1. Chapter 1

For once there were no orders, no addresses, no meetings, no tasks. It was his day off, and decided to wander around Lestallum, on the condition set by his father, King Regis, that guards were to keep a reasonable distance – close to rush to his side if in danger, but far enough where Noctis could enjoy his space. It was rare that he got to go outside of the Citadel, but the Astrals smiled upon him, for today the weather was warm with a refreshing breeze, a cloudless sky, and a beaming sun that made the ocean glimmer. Lestallum was, without question, his favorite place in the world, outside of Galdin Quay. Business was booming, and since he rarely got to go outside of the Citadel, he always found somewhere new to explore.

“Piece of Cake Café,” Noctis read the sign. It was a cute name for a café. There was an outdoor seating area, where in them sat people reading, drawing, working, and talking with friends. It was nice to see that there was peace here, even if it only lasted a little while. Here in Lestallum, no one seemed to care about the war between Niflheim and Lucis; it was nothing but laughs, enjoyment, and serenity. Noctis walked inside the café, his guards still standing a small distance away. The café was surprisingly dark; the floors were stained a dark oak color, the walls were a rich pinot noir, and there were scattered gothic chandeliers that created patterns along the ceiling surrounding them. The place was large enough that he could find a nook to hide away in. He was impressed at the number of books on the bookshelves, the chic reclaimed tables, chairs, and couches that didn’t quite match, yet had a sweet quirk about its artfulness. He spotted a perfect seat in the corner at the far end and set his jacket down to save his spot. He walked up to the counter, making sure he had the correct currency this time, and ordered a cinnamon scone and a ginger peach tea with honey. He tried to keep his face down in an attempt to remain anonymous. He turned and went back to his table, when to his displeasure, a man was sitting there, buried in his book and oblivious to Noctis standing over him.

“Uh… hey sorry, I was sitting here. I left my jacket so no one would take my spot” he pursed his lips wondering how this man didn’t see the jacket that was obviously on the seat. Except it wasn’t there – it laid in a crumpled pile on the floor, one sleeve hanging on the seat.

The man looked up from his book in surprise at Noctis, then to his side where the jacket was, and picked up his jacket from the floor, “Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“No, it’s fine,” Noctis huffed politely. “I’ll just find somewhere else to sit.”

“No no, that’s quite all right. I’ll move.”

The man stood, gathered his things, and walked away to find another table. Noctis’ eyes watched him as he walked away, scanning the full 6 feet of lean muscle that he was. Noctis sat his things back down, made sure his jacket was securely on the seat, and picked up a random book from the shelf next to him. He found it hard to concentrate. He shifted his eyes and found where the man claimed a new seat, which laid perfectly in view. Noctis gazed at him, drawing his body with his eyes – how he sat straight in his chair, how he held the book he was reading at chest level, how his white shirt neatly hugged his shoulders, and how his grey vest was fashionably embellished. He wore glasses that were half rimmed, short blonde hair where some layers fell a bit around his face, and a perfectly straight jaw that matched his determined lips. Noctis’ heartbeat was in his throat but didn’t understand why. He dismissed it as just thinking that this stranger was simply aesthetically pleasing – no more than a perfect rose in a bush.

Only a few minutes had passed, but he couldn’t shake it. Though he tried to focus on… what was he even reading? “Monsters of the Deep” – Noctis took his first look at the title. “Well, at least it’s a book I’m interested in,” he smiled to himself. He looked up again and saw the man was gone. Noctis frowned some but decided to put it behind him for now. He wasn’t going to let anything keep him from enjoying his day off, given how rare he got one in the first place. After a short while, he finished his tea and paused to have another look around the room, hoping that he would get an opportunity to come back soon. Maybe he would even see _him_ again. Why was he so hung up over him? He didn’t understand it. They barely exchanged a sentence and yet, something captivated him… but what? Miraculously, the café door opened, and the beautiful stranger walked inside, catching Noctis’ eye for a moment until going back to the table where he sat and looked around the table, seat, and floor, seeming to have lost something.

“Can I help you find something?” Noctis offered. “I’m Terra,” he lied. He had no idea where he pulled that weird name from.

The stranger smirked to him, stood up straight, and offered his hand, “Ignis. Pleasure is mine.”

The handshake, however brief, was firm and confident. They looked around the floor for a minute before conceding.

“I must have dropped it outside. No matter, I’m sure someone will return it. I’ll check back when I come again next week,” Ignis said as he made his way towards the door.

“Maybe I can try to help you find it… what did you lose anyway?”

“Oh, never mind that. I’m not worried about it,” he smiled, a hint of teeth gleaming.

“All right, if you’re sure.” Noctis tried to search his brain for a way to stay in his company. “I’m kind of new around here. If you’re not too busy, would you mind showing me around?”

Ignis paused, slightly taken aback. “Sure, I’d be more than happy to.”

The pair of them exited the café and made towards the fresh food bazaar a few minutes’ walk away. The bazaar carried a mixed scent of flowers, fresh meats and fish, fruits, vegetables, and exotic spices. Noctis was all too familiar with browsing through, but he never bought anything. He didn’t know how to cook since he was always cooked for by the chefs at the Citadel, or by those at restaurants in Insomnia. He always found it to be a fascinating skill to learn, but he was most petrified of the gas fire stove that could possibly set the kitchen ablaze. He thought it best to let the professionals handle that.

“So, Terra, do you enjoy cooking?”

Noctis pursed his lips in embarrassment, “I… Well, I probably would if someone showed me.”

“Did you also know that this bazaar is one of the most well known in all of Eos?”

Noctis did in fact but shook his head no. Ignis’ face lit up in excitement of explaining the variety of spices, where they come from and the climate in which they grow, and how they’re harvested. He showed Noctis the various meats and fish, told him where they originate, which parts were most delicious, which were not, and which were potentially fatal or could be used in chemical concoctions in battle. Noctis knew most of this as well, since that was mandatory to know as future King of Lucis, but he was completely taken by how much Ignis knew about the world and its treasures. He couldn’t fathom teaching himself something he wasn’t mandated to learn, but that was only because his head was constantly crammed with useless information that by the time he had any time alone, learning anything was the last thing he wanted to do.

“How does that sound?” Ignis looked at him, smiling excitedly.

Noctis wasn’t paying attention but nodded his head anyway. “Yeah, that sounds great!”

“Excellent!” Ignis snapped his fingers, I’ll meet you at the café at, say, 5pm, and we can have dinner at my place. I shall see you then,” and Ignis walked in the opposite direction.

Noctis blinked blankly, lips parted slightly in surprise as his eyes followed until Ignis was out of sight. “Dinner…?”

It was going to be tricky with the guards following them. Noctis still had no idea what he was doing with this stranger called Ignis. For all he knew, he was a Niflheim spy sent on a mission to kidnap him and hold him hostage. His brain immediately wandered to the thought of being kidnapped by him, exploring a way or two of how he would do the deed. Noctis shook his head to erase the thought and rubbed his eyes, “what the hell is wrong with me?” His heart beat fast, and he found himself aimlessly wandering around the city, counting down the minutes until 5pm. All he managed to do between their departure and now was pick up some wine at a shop. Hell if he knew anything about wine, but red seemed to always be a favorite, and _tempranillo_ wasn’t something he had heard before, so perhaps neither did Ignis. _Yeah right_ , Noctis laughed wryly. Ignis seemed to know everything, and then at that thought, a small bout of anxiety tugged in his head. And then, the bells chimed five times. Noctis sped up his pace to the café, careful not to be late.

The air was still refreshingly warm, so Noctis grabbed a chair at one of the outside tables. And then there he was, his tall slender frame came into view, his clothing a bit more casual compared to the dress slacks and vest he wore earlier. Now he wore bootcut black jeans, a chain that clipped from a belt loop to something in his pocket, a form fitting grey cotton shirt, black boots with a slight heel, and a necklace with a skull on it. _How… very alternative,_ Noctis thought. _Chains and skulls, going to a stranger’s house alone… pretty sure this is how I die._

“Make yourself at home,” Ignis pointed him to the couch and offered him a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Noctis smiled. “Oh! Here, I uh… I hope this is to your liking.”

Ignis examined the bottle of tempranillo, read the year and the region and smiled satisfactorily. “Great year, even better region. Wonderful choice. Should go perfect with dinner!” He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Ignis’ home was exquisite, and Noctis realized that he lived alone. The color scheme was a welcoming neutral tone of browns, greys, ivory, and black. It was impressively immaculate, modern, and peacefully minimal. Somehow, he knew that this perfectly reflected Ignis’ own personality. Noctis was so preoccupied with getting lost in the décor that he realized the delicious aroma that flowed through his nostrils.  
“Whatever you’re cooking smells fantastic!” Noctis had to quickly swallow a small pool of saliva brought on by the tantalizing scent of herbs.

“Should be ready shortly,” Ignis’ voice came from the kitchen, and then appeared in the dining room as he began to set the food down on the table. Noctis felt his heartbeat rise again as he arranged dinner so perfectly it could have been a feature in a magazine. He set out a dish of beanball croquettes and carp of the diem for appetizers, a mother and child rice bowl, and for the main course, smoked behemoth. Noctis beamed at the site, flashing a wide grin, and took a seat at the table.

“So, who are you _really_?” Noctis asked jokingly.

“Well if I tell you,” Ignis served himself and Noctis, “you’ll have to tell me in return.”

Ignis paused and held the moment between them. “I’m just a man who happened upon your path at a café. Not much of a mystery, am I?” To Noctis, he was the biggest mystery of all. “All right, your turn.”

“I’m from Insomnia. Don’t get the venture out much. Must sound crazy, right? Some guy who lives no more than a stone’s throw away from here and still doesn’t know his way around Lestallum.”

Ignis glided a finger around the rim of his wine glass before raising it to his lips. “Well, I can’t imagine you being able to do much of anything with your guards hanging about all the time.”

Noctis’ heart leaped. “What guards?” His voice escaped him a bit.

“’Terra’… that’s not your _real _name,” Ignis chuckled.__

“So… you know then?” Noctis asked tentatively, feeling himself put his guard up.

“Of course. The real question is how is it that no one else in that city recognized you? You stick out like a sore thumb. And if I were you, I’d advise your guards to not wear armor. Draws so much attention.”

“You didn’t say anything though. Why?”

“Well, that’s a silly question, Your Majesty,” he commented casually as he took a bite of the behemoth. “I was quite enjoying my time with you, and I’m sure you were enjoying the anonymity, so I felt it best to not say anything in public. I actually thought about not saying anything at all, but I realized that bringing this to your attention in the comfort of a private dwelling would garner trust.”

Noctis paused. He had a point.

“So then, I will continue to call you Terra in public, if I may call you by your real name in privacy. Is that all right with you?” Seeing that Noctis’ wine glass was empty, he poured him another.

“Actually,” he spoke thoughtfully, “Noctis will do. Just Noctis. No need for formalities between friends,” smiling, he raised his glass. Ignis smiled in return and clinked his glass with Noctis’.

“Yes, I think that’s fair.”

They sat at the table for what felt like mere minutes, when Noctis looked at the time. “Oh man, it’s way later than I thought. I should get going.” It was 10pm, and the guards were probably still standing outside, starving and uncomfortable. Ignis’ face loosened sulkily, and then nodded as he stood to see him out.

“Oh, I meant to ask you,” Noctis interjected, “what did you lose at the café?”

Ignis smiled and looked down at his feet, “Turns out, nothing at all.”

“Oh… well, what did you _think_ you lost? You seemed pretty upset over it,” Noctis patted his pockets to make sure he had everything.

He breathed in, nervous to meet Noctis’ gaze, “The opportunity to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll about the city and a lovely dinner ends in him spending the night, curled up in Ignis' arms in bliss. Was this just a one night stand that was over before this begun, or would this become something more?

_I wont fall in love with you._

_I can’t._

_I won’t._

Doesn’t it always start this way?

* * *

 

Noctis woke up tangled in satin sheets that wrapped around his chest and one leg. The sun beamed through the window, and once again it was a cloudless, perfect autumn morning. He propped himself up, taking in the solitude of being in a large bedroom, the four-post bed that sat on a raised platform, and the endless shelves of books. There were French doors that opened to a wide patio that overlooked the sea. He could see that there was a small bistro table and a single chair. Noctis imagined Ignis spending lonely mornings with a book before his day began. _How lovely,_ he smiled thoughtfully.

Noctis threw on a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants and made his way downstairs. The pleasant aroma of coffee warmly welcomed him.

“Oh good, just in time for breakfast,” Ignis greeted him and he put a plate of bacon, eggs, and banana walnut pancakes in front of Noctis, along with a cup of coffee and orange juice. He felt like a king with the level of magnanimous treatment from a man he had only known for a week. Ignis wore a grey tank top with his black sweatpants, and Noctis traced the contours of his body with his eyes. Every muscle was visible and he watched them move as Ignis strode about the kitchen.

“How did you sleep?” Noctis asked playfully as a smirk started on his lips.

“Like a rock for the entire 3 hours that I managed to get,” Ignis responded coyly.

“Should probably see a doctor about that. Doesn’t sound too good,” Noctis laughed as he took another large bite of his breakfast, followed by a sip of orange juice.

“On the contrary,” Ignis took a bite of his food, “it was _quite_ good.”

Noctis couldn’t help but continue to gaze at him. He had never been with a man before, and his father would have a canary if he knew that his son was out gallivanting with some person outside of his blessing. Noctis decided against telling his father - why did he have to know anyway?

“So, _Your Majesty_ ,” Ignis teased, “what’s on your agenda today?”

“ _Our_ agenda, if you’d like,” Noctis suggested. “That is, unless you have somewhere else to be?”

“I do, unfortunately, but we can certainly meet again next weekend if you’d like.”

Noctis grimaced and felt slightly disappointed. He didn’t anticipate on going at it alone today. “Well, I honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. I’d like to go fish for a little while, but I’ve been putting off some _“royal responsibilities”_ or something like that for a while,” Noctis laughed. “Honestly though I really probably should get to it, shouldn’t I?”

“Most certainly, yes. What, if I may ask, have you supposedly been putting off?”

Noctis sighed, “I’m supposed to have a meeting with my father about new guard arrangements.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter, taking another sip of coffee.

“I told my father that I was tired of having guards following me everywhere, and maybe it would be possible that I could have a friend or two be appointed. Not sure how well it’ll work, but it’s worth a try, I think. I guess I just wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.” Noctis gazed down at his coffee as he slowly swirled it around. “Not entirely sure why. I think I’ve been pre-occupied and didn’t really want to discuss any business. Just sort of wanted to be left alone.”

“I think that’s fair,” Ignis began gathering the empty cups and plates, then filled Noctis’ cup with more coffee. “I know I don’t know what it’s like to be a person of importance, but I can sympathize with possible burnout. Sometimes you’d like to forget who you are and sort of be someone else for a while.”

Noctis smiled wryly and furrowed his brow some. “I think you’re right.”

“So, you’d have a few friends be your guard instead of a hired Glaive?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Yeah – I just think that maybe it would just be better for me to be with people that I care about and want to be around and enjoy things with as opposed to feeling like I’m on my own all the time.”

“And what about your friends now? Surely, they’re available for adventure, no?”

“Not really. They have their own lives so there’s not as much time to hang out – between work, family, bounty hunting for some extra gil... We’ve talked about them being my guards though, and they thought it would be a great idea.”

“That would certainly take care of a few birds with a single stone,” Ignis smiled. He checked his phone for the time. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry – I have to get going. You’re welcome to stay here if you’d like, but I won’t be home for a while.” Ignis planted a small kiss on Noctis’ forehead. “Thanks for last night. It was really special,” he smiled at him once last time then disappeared upstairs.

Noctis smiled in return, not entirely sure what to say. Noctis headed upstairs as well to gather his things when it dawned on him that he might want to shower before returning to the Citadel. Noctis opened the bathroom door and felt the heat rush to his face. Ignis had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was tousled around his face and his glasses rested on the bathroom sink.

“I… uh.. I’m so sorry,” Noctis closed the door quickly, squeezing his eyes hard to dismiss the embarrassment. He wasn’t used to ever having a bathroom preoccupied. A minute later, Ignis emerged from the bathroom and a billow of steam followed behind him. The cloud came laced with the scent of eucalyptus and spearmint.

“In a hurry to shower?” Ignis teased, striding gracefully towards his closet where he hung his towel on the corner of the door, baring himself as if Noctis wasn’t even there. He caught a moment of Ignis’ smooth and naked skin just as he disappeared into the closet.

Noctis sat on the edge of the bed with his mouth half open. “Yeah, I… suppose so. Would you mind terribly if I showered as well?”

“Help yourself,” Ignis reappeared with dark blue denim jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt rolled up the elbow, and a black casual vest. Noctis averted his eyes from Ignis, even though they slept in the same bed together the night before, waking up to most of their clothes on the ground.

Noctis turned on the faucet and set the towel over the bar adjacent to the shower. He welcomed the refreshingly hot water that washed over his head and down his body. _Were we even going to talk about this?_ Noctis didn’t know if this was something that he should forget happened, even though he certainly didn’t _want_ to. He thought about how weird it was that Ignis didn’t bring up the escapade of the previous night, how he felt, or what he was thinking. Maybe he wanted to forget it as well. Noctis washed his hair, body, and face quickly after conceding that perhaps Ignis _did_ want to forget, and maybe this didn’t _actually_ mean anything at all to him. After all, Ignis owed him nothing – not breakfast, not his hospitality, nor his affection. Noctis turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower when he heard a doorknob turn. Before Noctis could react, there was Ignis grabbing something out of the closet and wiping down the mirror from the steam. Noctis’ face flashed in embarrassment yet again and grabbed for his towel. Ignis looked at him and smiled, then proceeded to squeeze a small bit of product into his palm and ran it through his hair.

“Uh… is this payback for walking in on you?” Noctis felt conscientious.

“Not at all,” Ignis responded casually.

Noctis let a pause hang between them. “So…” Noctis played with the words in his head for a moment before they came spilling out unrehearsed, “Were we going to talk about last night at all or…” He let his voice trail off.

Ignis paused. “We probably should talk about that, shouldn’t we?”

“Uhhh, _yeah?”_ Noctis raised his eyebrows. He was surprised at his reaction. _I mean, shouldn’t we talk about this?_

Ignis exhaled sharply, “We will, but not now. I really do have to get going. Come by next week?”

“Can we make it sooner, maybe?”

“If I give you too much, you’ll become spoiled. I don’t think it would be very good for your ego,” Ignis winked at him. With this, Noctis felt a little bit of relief that that there was some humor in his voice. He thought Ignis would continue to be flat with him.

“I still think we should meet sooner.”

“All right,” Ignis checked the calendar on his phone, “how does Tuesday at 6pm sound to you?”

That was in five days. It was still too long for Noctis’ patience, but he nodded in agreement. “Tuesday it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some people asking for more to this lovely little blossoming romance, you got it! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 to come soooooon <3


End file.
